Identity
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Trivette has some inner struggles; but as a prisoner transfer goes terribly wrong, he may have to put them aside for now.
1. Tired

Identity

By: Trivette Lover Heather

--

It had felt like two weeks in one. It was one things after another, blown stakeouts, missed blocks that resulted in an unnecessary shiner on his left eye, a flat tire, paperwork technicalities and most importantly, an anniversary everyone had forgotten but him.

James Trivette felt like he was always going to be the bona fide "rookie," or the proverbial "sidekick" of Cordell Walker.

He didn't mind that he was privileged enough to work with one of the greatest Rangers on the force, but sometimes, when the lonely nights crept up on him; he wished things could be different.

He entered the office that Monday, in his usual manner, plopping down at his desk, nodding "good mornings" to those he passed. As usual he waited for Walker to get a call, or for his partner to make the first move that would foretell the events of that particular day.

But Walker didn't come in on time that day. He saw that his phone message light was blinking and took to checking it as he did every morning. As he picked up the phone, he saw a note on his desk. "_Happy Anniversary Partner!" _

He smiled slightly; perhaps he hadn't been the only one who remembered. But something inside him caused him to sigh and only crumble up the piece of paper and toss it in the can beneath his desk.

Little did he know that Walker watched quietly from the door outside the office. The smile on his face faded and he contemplated whether or not to address the issue or ignore what he had just witnessed. He contemplated for a few moments before entering.

"Morning Partner." Walker said as he approached Trivette's desk.

Trivette looked up. "Morning."

Walker waited there for a moment.

"You need something?" Trivette asked as he fidgeted with some paperwork.

"Um, no. I just wanted to say Happy Anniversary; I know this day means a lot to you."

He shrugged. "Yeah it did…_last week_…but thanks."

Walker nodded. "Right…well…"

"What's the plan for _today_?" He said the last word with an almost anger or resentment in his voice.

Walker turned back. "Something wrong Trivette?"

"No."

"You're being…"

Trivette suspected a negative comment coming. "Yeah, it was a long week, didn't sleep much over the weekend. Ya know no big deal."

"Right." He conceited and paced over to his desk.

A few minutes later the Captain approached Walker's desk, at that time, Walker noticed that Trivette had sighed heavily and instead of joining the conversation as he normally would, he simply turned towards his computer screen.

"Yes sir." Walker accepted the directions. "Trivette got a witness to pick up."

"Yeah." Came the reply, grabbing his jacket and waiting for his partner to lead, he followed slowly behind him.

-

The ride to the pick up was quiet, it went off successfully and the prisoner was secured in the back seat. The silence continued as they traveled, until Walker couldn't take it anymore.

"What is up with you?" Walker offered as he turned right rather abruptly.

"I told you, I didn't sleep well."

"I've seen you after no sleep…you're different this time."

"_Well_, I didn't know you knew me better than I knew myself…what's next, you gonna propose?"

He stopped the car and put it into park.

"_What_ is bothering you?" Walker demanded.

"Look, I'm not gonna sit here and listen to a broken record…asking me the same question over and over…"

The two went back and forth until two cars began to approach rather quickly.

"Uh guys…" The prisoner began. "Guys!!!"

"What!?" Both Trivette and Walker replied in unison, but as they turned to face him they saw the cars approaching. Walker threw the car into drive and sped off, the two cars gaining on him quickly.

One sped up and cut Walker off in front, stopping so Walker had no choice but to stop. He tried to reverse but the second car was parked directly behind him.

"What now?" The prisoner asked.

"Duck." Walker said as he saw the guns being aimed at the three of them. As the shots ricocheted off the car he wished he was in his truck. Walker hit the gas and crashed into the car in front of them.

"Out Trivette." He said to his partner and the two of them jumped out guns drawn and began to fire, Walker to the men behind them, and Trivette at the men in front of them.

Trivette was successful with his aim and took refuge behind their car. "Walker!" He called over and waved for his partner to join him.

"Well…?" Walker asked.

Trivette looked at him surprised. "What the hell do you mean well…? You call the shots."

"This is no time for another argument." He ducked as a bullet ricocheted near him.

"You know Walker…?"

"What?"

"You really turn me off the idea of marriage." He turned back and fired a few rounds.

But as he turned back to see his partner, Walker was lying on the ground his face cringed in pain.

"Walker!"


	2. Just Our Luck

He knelt next to his partner quickly, searching for the wound, which wasn't hard given that Walker clutched tightly to his shoulder.

"Easy partner." He turned back and watched as the assailants attempted to make a move for the prisoner.

Trivette stood up slightly, most of his body still behind the car.

"I wouldn't do that!"

They turned to fire, and Trivette released his trigger, taking one man out, leaving only one more.

He looked back down at his partner. "One more Walker."

_I'm still giving reports to Walker, when I got guys shooting at us. Just take care of this yourself Trivette. _He thought to himself.

He turned back and fired a few more rounds before changing his clip. Just as he turned back he saw a truck pull up, and four more men joining the remaining man. As they circled up, Trivette turned back to Walker.

"Four more just showed up man…" But saw that Walker was now unconscious. "Walker?" He shook his partner slightly. "Damn."

He lifted Walker and headed for the woods. They may have had a job to do, but his partner was what mattered now. As the Ranger carried his partner into the nearby trees, gun fire ensued; another bullet hit home, and its force caused both men to fall. Trivette quickly regained himself and ran, like only Ranger James Trivette could run.

He ran, until another obstacle caused him to stop. He laid his partner down slowly, he was breathing hard but not tired. He viewed the challenge in front of him and silently prayed.

"Just our luck Walker." He spoke to his partner, even if he knew he couldn't respond. He took off his shirt and did his best to tend to his partners wound, completely oblivious to the bullet wound of his own.

He knew he would have to pace down the river bank until he found a way across, he also knew there was road about five miles past the river. After all, five miles was a warm up jog for Jimmy, but he knew that carrying 170 pounds on his back would make it a little more difficult.

He lifted Walker on his opposite shoulder and began his jog down the bank, over turning logs and jumping over rocks…all the time overlooking the blood trickling down his own back.

--


	3. Red Car

"We're gonna make it…we're gonna make it…" he repeated over and over. Partly to Walker, but mostly to himself. He saw a shallow area ahead, where he could clearly see rocks at the bottom. He decided that would be where they would cross.

He knelt down slowly, checking Walkers vitals. His pulse was faint, but there, and at that point that was all Trivette could hope for. He reapplied pressure to his partners wound and cradled him over his shoulder.

Slowly stepping down, he took small steps, his boots filling with water, making them as heavy as boulders on his feet. His leg muscles burned as he lifted his foot with each step. He arrived at the bank with no energy left; he laid Walker down and fell back instantly. Hitting the water was a shock to his system and he fought the urge to close his eyes let the current take him.

He knelt up slowly and peered at his partner's body for a moment. _Walker would never even think of giving up…compose yourself Trivette, only a few miles to go._ He thought and fought his way up the bank, and with one lift was back on his way towards the road, occasionally peering behind him.

He stopped a while later, to apply a new bandage for Walker. He sat down for only a moment to catch his breath. "Only a little while to the road man, I'm gonna take care of ya…don't worry…I wont let you down."

As he continued through the woods, he saw the road coming up more quickly than he'd imagined, or perhaps he'd gone faster than he thought he could.

"There!" He heard a yell from behind him and suddenly his feet picked up beneath him.

He saw a car coming and his legs ran as fast as he could. He reached the road, laid Walker down and stood in the middle of the road, the car having no choice but to stop. He held up his badge…

"Get this man to a hospital…we are Texas Rangers."

The driver nodded in fear.

Trivette jogged around, placing Walkers body in the back seat. He gripped his partner's hand. "Told you I wouldn't let you down." He closed the door quickly, and reached for the passenger door, as the gunmen began to fire at the car.

"Go!" He hit the top of his car with his fist.

"Get in." the driver opened the passenger door.

Trivette drew his weapon as bullets ricocheted off the car. "Go!" He yelled, firing back a few rounds.

The driver did just that, and all Trivette could see was a red four door driving away, the passenger door hung open…taking his partner to safety…just as everything went black around him.


	4. Driver

Walker opened his eyes slowly, looking up to see CD and Alex sitting each on one side of his bed. He opened his mouth to speak but just his eyes opening caused Alex to jump.

"Walker!" She grabbed his hand quickly but gently. CD went to stand at Alex's side.

"Cordell…you're gonna be alright."

A few nurses came in and checked a few machines, each of them smiling at the Ranger to encourage him. Walker still continued to try and speak.

"Honey, save your energy…it's been a rough couple of days."

_Couple of days? I've been out for a couple of days? _He thought, then began to open his mouth one last time, trying to get his words out, words he had wanted to scream for the last two minutes…

"Tr-Trivette…" He uttered it slowly, and realized that both Alex and CD looked at each other sadly.

Walker looked on concerned, wanting to jump from the bed, he cleared his throat. "Where?"

"We don't know Cordell, a civilian brought you in…said Jimmy put you in the car, some guys were shooting, and he told her to drive away…we…we don't know about Jimmy…" He began to get choked up a bit with the last words.

Walker began to slowly take off the tubes and such, and started to sit up, a look of determination on his face.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Alex said, with the concerned tone she had used often with Walker.

As usual, Walker ignored her pleading and continued; CD only standing by, knowing full well, words were not going to stop his friend.

"The driver?" He said in between breaths.

"Don't tell him CD…what are you crazy...you were almost killed…Walker please…rest…units have been looking for Jimmy for two days… it's probably too late…"

His head snapped up quickly, giving her a stare that could burn through walls.

Her head hung low. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that…it's just…what can you do that's not already being done…please just rest…they are looking for him…"

He reached for his jeans sitting near his bed. "_They_ are not his partner."

Alex looked to CD for help. "Cordell…what makes you think you will be able to do more than the countless men that have been out there searching for Jimmy for days? I know he's your partner…hell I love him too…but this is just plain reckless."

Walker ignored them both. "The driver?" He eyed CD sternly. "The driver CD."

CD sighed, he wanted to find Jimmy too. So with that same determination, he gave in, "I'll drive you."

The two walked out together, leaving Alex standing in the room alone, defeated.


	5. Dream

The ride to the home was silent, Walker occasionally shifting in his seat to get comfortable. He mostly peered out the window, but sometimes caught himself staring at the wound and bandages on his shoulder.

CD looked on concerned but knew how stubborn his friend was going to be. He had almost lost two of the most important people in his life and he was going to do everything he could, to get the one that was missing back home, dead or alive.

They arrived at the door, and a tall woman answered. "Texas Rangers."

"That's all I get at my door lately anyhow." She peered at their badges and welcomed them in. Walker staring for a moment at the red car sitting in the driveway.

"I didn't realize they let gun shot victims out of the hospital so soon?" She looked at Walker intently.

"I recover quick." He looked around the room.

"Please have a seat, can I get you anything?"

CD shook his head. "No thank you ma'am. We just needed to ask you a few questions about what happened…you do understand."

"Well, I didn't think you were coming by for coffee…what would you like to know…I have told the other rangers already…"

"Tell me." Walker said simply, his hand folded and looking right into her eyes.

She was a bit nervous, but biting her lip she continued with the story. "I was driving into town when that Ranger stepped out, and told me to get you to a hospital…he picked you up and put you in the back seat, I just sat at the wheel. When he reached for the passenger door to get in…that's when all the shooting started." She started to clench her hands together.

Walker listened on, his stomach churning.

"He hit the top of the car and yelled for me to go…I leaned and opened the car door from the inside, but a bullet came pretty close…he yelled again…and I drove away…"

"Why?" Walker asked.

She ran her hand through her hair. "I was scared…he said go…I went."

"You left him behind?" Walker asked again.

"Cordell, easy." CD interjected.

"I said I was scared…he had to of thought, if I stayed we would have all died…if its any consolation, what your friend did was one of the bravest things I have ever seen."

Walker stood up slowly. "It isn't."

CD stood up with him and paced over to the young lady. "What you did was brave too honey, don't let him get to you. That Ranger is a close friend of ours and Walker….well he has always felt kind of responsible for him in a way, Inside he is really torn up."

She nodded and looked back at Walker. "When he laid you down, and turned around, I saw that his back was covered in blood, like it had been bleeding for hours. He was cut and bruised pretty bad, but…"

Walker turned back. "But what?" This time he spoke with a more calming tone.

"He didn't _act_ hurt, he lifted you like you were a feather, and ran towards the road faster than some deer I've seen…I swear he was hurt but it was like nothing in the world mattered…but you."

Walker smiled slightly. "Can you tell us anything else?"

"It seemed like there were a lot of men, but I couldn't see them in the woods. When I looked back in my mirror, I could see your friend, it looked like he was being beaten up, except that no one was near him, then he fell to the ground…that's all I saw…I'm sorry…"

Walker and CD looked at each other for a moment. "What do you mean, like he was being beaten up?" CD asked, fearing he already knew the answer to the question.

She shrugged. "His body flailed in different directions…like you would if someone was…punching you I guess."

She hadn't finished before Walker had already walked out of the front door. CD tipped his hat to the lady. "I cant thank you enough for bringing Walker back; you saved his life sweetheart…"

"I didn't, that other Ranger did."

CD nodded. "I'd be burying two of my sons if you hadn't been driving down that road…if you hadn't stopped…be proud of that darling." He shook her hand and followed after his friend.

Walker stood by the car and looked inside the back seat, his own blood stains covering the seats. "God CD…you know what she just described as well as I do."

"That doesn't mean we give up…we gotta bring him home." Tears started to form in his eyes as he continued. "We gotta bring him home Cordell."

Walkers heart felt like it was breaking, piece by piece as he saw the bullet holes that riddled the car in front of him. Suddenly he found himself kicking the passenger door as hard as he could.

"Why didn't you get in the damn car Trivette?" He practically yelled. "Why didn't you just get in the damn car?" He said it the second time slowly, pacing back from the car.

Tears were now falling down CD's face as he looked on. "You mattered more to him Cordell…you mattered more."

Walker saw the tears in his friend's eyes and fought back the urge to let his own fall. "Let's go CD."

He placed a hand on his friends shoulder as they made their way to the car. The young lady watched as Walker opened the car door. He looked up to see her and tipped his hat, she knew in some way, he was saying thank you.

--

As they arrived at the scene, every officer seemed to stop in their tracks to stare at Walker. They knew he would come by eventually but not so soon after the shooting. The Ranger in charge, Jennings, approached the two men quickly.

"Ranger Walker…CD." He nodded in greetings. "We haven't found anything new."

Walker had walked over to the evidence markers in the middle of the road a few feet away. "What have you found?" He knelt down slowly and touched the blood stained street.

"Just that Ranger, blood and lots of it. We found your car abandoned a few miles across the woods…traces of blood were found on that road and in periodic places throughout the woods…we believe he carried you through the river bank before arriving here at this road…it seemed he laid you down…however…we found two different blood types in each of these places…yours of course…and Ranger Trivette's type as well."

Walker sighed. "Any sign that they dragged the body?"

The Ranger scoffed a bit. "Ranger we were very thorough."

"I didn't ask if you were thorough, I asked if there was any sign that the body was dragged."

"Easy Cordell." CD sensed his agitation.

"Walker look, I know this has to be pretty damn hard for you…we all cared about Trivette too…he was a great Ranger…"

"He's not dead yet Jennings…so quit talking about him like we are a funeral procession!"

Jennings head hung low. "I apologize sir, you're right. I guess since we haven't found much, we have all gotten a little discouraged…feel free to do your thing Walker, I've got more reports to fill out." He said solemnly, then walked away in the opposite direction.

Walker had made his way over to another evidence marker near the side of the road, then started to back track into the woods, CD following close behind.

"He was hit CD, early…the whole time he was hit…the back probably, he couldn't have run if it was a leg wound…stomach would have bled out…"

CD nodded. "What does that tell us Cordell?"

"Tell us, that when we find him, there won't be accommodations worthy of giving him." He said simply and continued back towards the road.

"The prisoner CD, what happened to the prisoner?"

CD removed his hat and wiped his brow. "No sign of him either."

"The river?"

"They have been searching it as well."

"If they dumped their bodies…" he stopped as a slight chill hit his body. "They could be anywhere."

"They've been working every angle Walker, I was here all night the first night…they've been doing their job, I made sure of it."

Walker walked over to CD and placed both hands on his shoulder. "I knew you would."

The two friends got a ride back to their own car, CD suggested Walker rest a bit, and on the way to headquarters, Walker did just that, and his mind took him back….

_--_

"_You know Alex, this party is going to mean a lot to Trivette…I think doing it a week late is perfect…he will be even more surprised than usual." _

_Alex smiled. "I know honey…CD has all the food ready and will be bringing it over about 8, all the guests are going to arrive around 7:30…just make sure Trivette comes hungry!" _

"_I will…and hey, come to think of it, I never got a 10__th__ year Ranger anniversary surprise party from you guys?"_

_She laughed slightly. "Aww are my baby's feelings hurt?"_

_He scoffed. "Absolutely not, I'm just saying…it would've been nice." _

"_Well, I'll make it up to you I promise…now you're late for work…be careful today as always, and I love you."_

"_I love you too, and I always am…bye Alex."_

_--_

"_What is up with you?" Walker offered as he turned right rather abruptly._

"_I told you, I didn't sleep well."_

"_I've seen you after no sleep…you're different this time."_

"_Well__, I didn't know you knew me better than I knew myself…what's next, you gonna propose?"_

_He stopped the car and put it into park._

"_What__ is bothering you?" Walker demanded._

"_Look, I'm not gonna sit here and listen to a broken record…asking me the same question over and over…"_

_The two went back and forth until two cars began to approach rather quickly._

"_Uh guys…" The prisoner began. "Guys!!!"_

_--_

_Trivette's body was being torn apart by bullets. "Why can't I move…? Oh God…Trivette! No…" _

_Suddenly I could move. I saw it all. I ran towards my partner as the group of men approached. They stood over him and fired more rounds, each one shaking his still body. "Stop! Texas Ranger." I yelled but no one heard me. I arrived there but no one saw me. I hollered and tried to fight but I realized I must not be real. _

_They kicked Trivette's body, he coughed up blood and they fired once more. "Bastards." He said…then another shot rang out. _

_I couldn't make them stop. I couldn't save my partner…just like he had saved me. _

"_STOP!" _

_--_

"Cordell…Cordell…wake up." CD shook him awake. "You alright?"

Walker shook his head and wiped his hand over his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine."

"What did you see?" CD asked concerned.

"Something that I pray isn't true."

CD peered over at his friend and swore he saw a single tear stream down his face.


	6. Questions

Walker reached for the phone at his desk, to check his messages. He couldn't help but find himself peering over at the empty desk across from him.

His Captain approached a few moments later. "Walker, I'm sorry about Trivette…"

Walker looked up slowly. "I'm not giving up hope sir." He placed the receiver down.

"I didn't think you would….I don't think I could convince you to take time off and let that wound heal either could I?"

Walker responded with a look that said a thousand words.

"I didn't think so…" He replied and turned to walk towards his office.

Just then Walkers phone rang and he picked it up with his wounded side, cringing in pain a little.

"Wa-Walker." He shifted to switch the receiver to his good arm.

"Walker, its Ranger Matson…Jennings said you would like to know this information so I thought I'd give you a call…turns out that prisoner you were transferring wasn't taken after all…few units picked him up at a motel after causing a ruckus late last night…he's in lock up at HQ."

Walker thanked him and stood up quickly; grabbing his hat and heading towards lock up. As he opened the Company B door, there was his wife, hand on hip.

"I have been worried sick…what do you think you're doing here?"

Walker walked slowly past her. "Working."

"You were just shot, and out of conciousness for two days…normal people don't just go back to work."

He smiled slightly. "I'm not normal." He continued to walk but she followed close behind.

"Walker…" Alex began.

"Look Alex…" He stopped to face her, his voice level louder than usual. "I don't have time to heal…don't you see that Trivette is missing…what the hell am I supposed to do Alex? Sit at home and drink tea, till someone calls and says, I'm sorry but you're partner is dead?!"

Alex stood silent as Walker continued, taking a deep breath. "I refuse to wait for that call Alex…my stomach is tied in so many knots, I can barely breathe at times…I need to find him myself…I owe him that…"

She nodded and Walker noticed tears forming in her eyes. He approached her gently. "I'm sorry I yelled…look I promise I'm fine…I'm changing my bandages, CD brought me some antibiotics…as soon as I find him, I'll take two weeks off."

"I hope its two weeks of happiness and not grief." She added. "Go ahead."

Walker kissed her forehead. "I promise, I'll be fine." He left her there and continued to where he'd been headed. If there was any answer as to why those men attacked them, that prisoner had it.


	7. Still Dont Know

Walker walked in with a presence only he had. The prisoner saw him and practically jumped to his feet.

"You're alive..."

Walker approached the cell. "Sorry to disappoint you."

He shook his head. "Oh no, you didn't…I mean…I'm glad…that whole thing was crazy."

They opened the cell for Walker and escorted the prisoner out to an interrogation room, Walker following close behind. As the two sat across from one another, no words were spoken for a few moments.

"Hey look, I don't know anything about those guys if that's what you're gonna ask…heck I thought it was me they wanted…but turns out they just let me go…"

"They just let you go huh?"

"I was flattered and all…but I'm nothing special…I stole a few TV's, a car here and there…"

Walker opened his file to find what he had said was true. All Walker and Trivette were doing was transferring him to the County where he had stolen the vehicles. It was supposed to be routine.

"Those guys were after you…tell me why."

"I just told you Ranger…look, they came to the car, and I thought for sure I was a goner…then some guy yelled for them to follow you guys and they were gone…this really tall guy…he seemed like he ran everything ya know…he came over and told me to beat it…I swear that's it."

"That's it?" Walker asked firmly.

"I can describe the guy…but not until I get a cigarette…"

Walker looked at him intently.

"Or…I could tell you now."

The guy he described struck a chord for Walker; he stood up and fought back the urge to have Trivette pull the guys profile up on the computer. He entered through the office doors to find CD standing near his desk, as he turned around he could see tears welled up in his friends eyes.

"Tell me CD."

CD shook his head and reached into a bag sitting near his desk. "Here's what's left of him Cordell…here's what's left of my boy." He let out a short sob before taking out a torn shirt and finally Trivette's Ranger badge.

Walker approached slowly, his heart tearing in two as he took the badge in his hand.

After a moment he put a reassuring hand on CD's arm. He leaned in, his forehead now resting on Walkers shoulder. The office stood silent as they watched the two men, Walkers hand now cradling the back of CD's neck as he cried.

A few minutes passed and Walker stood looking CD in the eyes. His Captain had been approaching quietly, Walker now turned to face him.

"Where's my partner?"

The Captain looked up at the ceiling then back at Walker's face.

"We still don't know."


	8. Somethings Missing

Walker was frustrated…something was missing. That description rang a bell with Walker but he couldn't put his finger on it…something was missing…and it was more than just his partner.

"Jennings." Walker approached the scene for the second time that day. "Where did you find the clothing?"

He waved for Walker to follow. "Near this bank Walker…most of it was in the same area, other articles were found ten or fifteen feet away…we've had divers in all day…"

"You don't find it odd, that clothing would find its way up to the surface…and nothing else…"

Jennings nodded. "I do Walker…someone either wants us to give up the search, or the body will turn up…" He turned to point further down, and saw that the river began to flow out to an even larger mass of water.

"How big?" Walker asked, looking back down at the water.

"Ranges over a span of 30 miles…some areas 40-50 feet deep…then runs into a few other small banks in the area…" He sounded discouraged.

"We didn't know that body of water was there till this afternoon."

"We knew…"

"And you didn't have divers there? You didn't close it off?" Walker said angrily.

Jennings put up his hands. "Guess we didn't think the body would have traveled that far…"

"Well you may have guessed wrong…and if your guess means we never find the body…I'm holding you personally responsible."

The Ranger started to rub his palms together. "Anything to take the heat off you huh?"

Walker turned back eyeing his fellow Ranger. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me…"

"If you think for one second that I haven't already gone through the last 24 hours, every minute wishing I was the one left behind …So don't you dare think that I'm willing to lay blame this on _anyone_ else but myself…" He finished and turned to walk away down the river bank, leaving Jennings still rubbing his palms.

Walker stood at where the bank went out into the larger mass of water. He stared out aimlessly for a few minutes…which turned into hours and it was night fall before Walker knew it. Jennings approached Walker those hours later.

"Look Walker, I'm sorry…"

Walker took his hat off and looked at his friend. "Yeah I know Jennings…everyone is."

--

CD Parker walked into the bar in the early morning hours, not being able to sleep much. He sat down at a stool, then sat right back up forgetting what he had put in his back pocket, Trivette's Ranger star. He clenched it in his hands for a few seconds, then opened his hand to lay it down on the bar. His mind took him back to the day he introduced Trivette to Walker, and the joy in his heart that Jimmy had really gotten his life back together. CD wanted that same joy back, the joy that Trivette brought into his life. He wasn't ready to let it go.

He picked up the star and put it on his shirt. "I'm not letting go Jimmy…come back to us." He interlocked his hands and did something he didn't do often enough, prayed.

--

Alex tossed and turned in her sleep…her dreams taking her to the last time she had seen Trivette at the office.

"_You okay Jimmy? You seem preoccupied." She asked, as he hit the down button on the elevator and waited. _

"_I'm fine Alex, the Captain has me on this…ah its not important…look I gotta go…"_

"_Home?"_

"_I wish…but I'll see you on Monday morning." He nodded and smiled. _

She awoke from her sleep as her husband crawled into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Still nothing."

"What do you feel down in your gut?"

"Something's missing Alex…I don't know what…but something's missing."

She sighed and started to stroke his hand gently. "You know it will come to you…"

"I hope so…it's just…if he's gone, our last conversation was an argument, and I can't shake it…that morning, I left him a note for his anniversary…and without him knowing it, I saw him crumble it up and throw it away…then when I walked in he didn't even say thank you…went on the whole day, like he resented me…I don't want that to be how our partner ship ends Alex."

"That doesn't sound like Jimmy."

"That's what I said…but he just fought with me." His voice sounded shattered.

"He seemed different to me too…Friday evening…"

Walker looked up at her. "How could you tell?"

"He said something about wishing he could go home…that the Captain had him doing something…he seemed frustrated but tried to hide it. Then he said he would see me Monday and that was it."

Walker looked curious; the Captain had been unusually supportive. "I know what's missing." He sat up, and turned to kiss her forehead. "Thank you honey."

"For what?"

"For listening." He smiled and grabbed his jacket from the chair. "I'll call you later."

--

-Ranger HQ-

Walker had gone in to question the prisoner again, but he had been transported a few hours earlier without Walker being notified. Company B was dark, as it would be hours before anyone would be in. He took to breaking in the Captain office and quietly searching for that something that was missing. He found a file under his Calendar and opened it quickly. The man who fit the description the prisoner had given was staring right back at him…Trivette's name listed as the Ranger in charge of the investigation…he took the file and closed the Captains door. He sat at his desk for a couple hours thinking of what words he was going to use when his Captain got in. he didn't have to wait very long.

"Morning Walker, been here all night no doubt? I figured you'd be at the scene."

"I don't think his body is at the scene Captain…I also don't think Jennings missing that large mass of water the bank over flowed into was an accident…"

The Captain shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "What are you saying Walker? That another Ranger would deliberately sabotage the search for Trivette's body? Are you sleep deprived or something?"

"I am sleep deprived, in almost constant pain, sick to my stomach from guilt and just about had it up to here with everyone's apologies like every damn Ranger has given up hope but me…you tell me how a rookie Ranger with about as much experience as a 17 year old on his prom night…gets the lead on a search for one of your best Rangers…you explain _that_ to me Captain."

"You're out of line Walker."

"I don't think so." He reached for the file and tossed it to the front of his desk. The Captain took it and slowly opened it.

"In my office." He motioned for Walker to follow and he did, both his hands clenched in anger.


	9. Not As They Seem

"Have a seat." The Captain offered, grabbing a couple more files and sitting down at his desk.

"I'll stand." Walker responded, his hands still clenched.

The Captain noticed Walkers fists, and put his hands up. "Easy Walker...we've known each other a long time...there's no need to let things get out of hand."

"Out of hand? Jack, if you don't tell me what's going on…out of hand will become an understatement."

He handed a file to Walker. "John Tritter, known arms dealer, showed up in Forth Worth years ago…"

"I know who he is…" Walker interrupted. "Why wasn't I notified of the case?"

"We thought it would be a good opportunity for Trivette to advance his career…he had spoken with me at his yearly evaluation that he wanted to further his career."

"And a suicide mission was on the top of the things to do to get promoted list?"

"Look, Trivette mentioned to me that he was unhappy, he practically volunteered for it."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe it, now this may come as a shock to you, but you cast a big shadow."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it was getting harder for Trivette to always be the name mentioned second in the paper and the second one to be introduced to a group of people…"

"He told this to you?"

"Not in so many words, but I've been doing this longer than you have Walker, I've see it happen to other Rangers."

"Listen, you don't know my partner like I do…now you tell me why he was keeping this investigation a secret…and just what the hell these people want with him."

The Captain handed him another file. "He was a deep contact for one of the FBI's undercover agents. He'd been overseeing this project for months, last week the agent didn't make contact. The place where Trivette was supposed to meet him was ambushed; he barely made it out alive."

"This weekend?"

"He reported this to me early Saturday morning. I assured him he would be fine and that we would take care of everything."

"Did you?"

"The FBI has taken over the investigation; it's now out of our hands."

"Out of our hands? Captain, they tried to kill two Texas Rangers…how in hell is out of our hands? This was a Texas Ranger investigation; this is a Texas Ranger problem."

"We thought they would believe Trivette was killed at the ambush…the FBI was going to plant that information…we didn't believe they would come after him again…which is why he reported to work as usual Monday morning."

"Yeah, well you were wrong."

"Walker look, we can sit here for hours going back and forth about who was right and who was wrong. But you know damn well, that Ranger Trivette knew the risks, he knew his job and he was willing to take those risks."

"I should have been informed." Walker slammed his fist on the desk, this causing the Captain to stand up.

"You had no need to know."

"He's my partner." Walker responded as he continued to clench both his fists.

The Captain shook his head. "He _was_."

With that Walker swung quickly, hitting the Captain in the jaw. This commotion caused for a number of officers to rush into the office to restrain Walker.

"You better pray to whatever it is you pray to, that he's alive…cuz if he isn't, you're gonna lose _more_ than your job."

The other Rangers looked on confused, one followed after Walker quickly. "Walker, wait up…what was that all about?"

Walker turned to the younger Ranger. "Things aren't always as they seem kid." He turned to walk out of the Company B doors, every eye watching his exit.


	10. What To Do Next

Walker left Company B and wasn't sure where to go next. His gut took him to the one person who for as long as he could remember, had this uncanny ability to always know, what came next.

"CD." Walker approached the bar, and decided not to mention familiar badge pinned on his friends left shoulder.

"Anything?"

"A lot CD, apparently Trivette was leader an undercover assignment alongside the FBI for over a month…"

"He never said a thing…"

"To me either, I know…apparently this weekend he was ambushed and barely made it out alive…he was assured they wouldn't come after him again, but the FBI was wrong…the guys weren't after that prisoner CD, they were after Trivette."

CD removed his hat and placed it on the bar. "Do you think they have him?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense other than…well…" He couldn't let himself finish.

"I know…" He looked into his friends face. "You're not sure what to do _now_, are you Cordell?"

"CD for one of the first times in my life, I'm scared…" He allowed himself to be vulnerable for a moment, a side of himself, he rarely ever showed.

"Well hell Cordell, that's nothing to be ashamed of…now listen…you go find this guy and bring Jimmy back…"

"Could cost me my badge CD."

CD shook his head. "Then you can have mine…I don't use it much lately anyhow, little rusty but…"

Walker smiled slightly, for the first time in days.

"Bring him back to me Cordell." CD said looking down at the bar.

That was all Walker needed to hear, as he placed a hand on CD's shoulder. "I will."

--

Walker headed back to Ranger Headquarters, this time every eye watched his entrance.

"You're on temporarily leave Walker." The Captain came out to meet him and Walker walked right by him to his desk, opening it and retrieving a few gun magazines and placing them in his coat pockets.

"Did you hear me?"

"No I'm sorry I didn't…this bullet wound has my system all messed up, I can't hear people who are talking out of their butt…" He shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you think you're planning on doing?" He approached Walkers desk and Walker met him face to face.

"I'm going to find my partner." He stepped back and removed his Ranger badge, placing it in the Captains hand.

"You don't want to do this Walker."

Walker turned around slowly. "The hell I don't."

Just then the other Rangers in the office removed their badges and tossed them at the Captains feet, one particularly younger Ranger speaking up.

"Things aren't always as they seem, are they Captain?"

Walker looked on as the group formed beside him. "Want some help?" One asked, with a wry smile on his face.

"Yes...Yes I would." He nodded and as he turned to exit, the group followed, leaving the Captain speechless.

--


	11. Back Up

Walker Ranch was uncharacteristically busy, as about 15 Rangers crowded onto his porch like a platoon waiting for orders to deploy.

"I called in a favor…the FBI seems to believe that Tritter has a main warehouse, near Rodney Bay, anyone here familiar with it at all?"

A tall Ranger stepped up and raised his hand. "I am Walker, ran surveillance there years ago…"

Walker nodded. "Alright Jason, you will take point from the back of the warehouse when we arrive…now I'm not trying to sound like a broken record, but all of you do know what's at stake here?"

A number of their heads nodded up and down. "Damn right we do Walker…and if all we wear the badge for is to turn the other way when one of our Rangers is down, then it's not worth wearing."

Walker continued with the plan until a car driving up the drive caught his attention. "Jackson take over here." He said as he made his way down the steps and towards the familiar face getting out of the car.

"CD, what are you doing here?"

He opened his back seat and took out a large shot gun and a box of shells. "You know exactly what I'm doing here…you can't honestly think I would let you go after Jimmy, without me."

Walker shook his head. "CD, it's too dangerous. I can't let you…"

"Cant let me?!" He raised his voice. "Cordell if you don't get _out _of my way…so help me…"

Walker stepped aside, lifting his hands up and letting them fall back to sides in defeat. He made his way to the center of the porch and reviewed the plans once more.

"From what I got, Trivette would be held up here in this corridor…which room is unknown so be sure to clear each room as you pass…there will be a shipment coming in 1 hour, I expect to surprise them then…" Walker stopped for a moment as he noticed another car pulling up, but continued. "I don't have to tell you that we'll be out numbered, which is why we have to be smart… this is an arms dealer, they won't be shooting at us with paint ball guns…"

"That's for sure." The man said as he stepped forward and put out his hand for Walker to take. "Which is why you're going to need some help."

The man standing in front of the Rangers was none other than, their Captain. Walker eyed him curiously and ignored the hand in front of him. . "What exactly does this mean Captain?"

He put his hand down slowly. "It means, in one hour, Tritter will be reconsidering his move into our town…"

The other Rangers looked at each other than focused on Walkers response.

"With all due respect sir…" A young Ranger began.

"With all due respect Ranger, when you all left this morning, I was left to deal with a Chief and a group of remaining Rangers who questioned their badges. I know trying to cover this up was a mistake…but that's in the past…and I'm asking for you to trust me…again."

"Back up?" Walker asked.

"Lots of it…I spoke with the FBI, they are willing and ready Walker…it's your lead."

CD looked on. "It always was." He responded, giving a less than favorable look in the Captains direction.

Walker smiled slightly back at CD, and put his hand out, the Captain shaking it.

"Well Captain…Let's go get the bastard!"


	12. Being Careful

The ride to the operation was fairly quiet. Neither Walker nor CD needed to say much to each other. Each of them knew what was at stake, each of them knew the possibilities, and each of them was just as scared as the other.

"CD, be careful." Walker patted his friend on the back as they both reached the front of the vehicle.

"You don't have to tell me twice partner." CD nodded and smiled slightly. "By the way Cordell…does this mean I get to keep my badge?"

"Yes, CD, you can keep it." He assured his friend.

"Good, cuz I didn't really _want_ to have to give it to you anyhow." He spoke nervously and Walker knew it. Each of them also had their ways of covering up the terrified feeling in their gut, that in the next few minutes they would either find their friend dead or alive, and for both of them, the next few minutes couldn't come any faster.

"You'll be careful?" Walker asked again.

"Cordell if you don't leave me the hell alone…I'm gonna take my badge and put it where the sun don't shine…"

Walker put his hand up. "Okay CD, Okay."

--

As the Rangers and surrounding law enforcement took their positions, it was a matter of seconds before the raid began. Bullets weren't in short supply, as they ricocheted of their trucks and cars. Walker determined to get inside, had no problem entering and damaging the first property or person that he saw. As the fighting ensued, it again, was only seconds until the main floor was contained.

"Get what we came for…take your teams…find Ranger Trivette."

Walker however, hadn't waited for the order. He proceeded to checking the second floor corridor and rooms, CD following quite a ways behind.

But he was able to catch up, as Walker stopped dead in his tracks ahead of him. He opened the door and stood at the entrance.

"What is it Cordell?" CD asked, trying to peer inside but Walker blocked his view.

Before Walker even opened his mouth, he closed the door. "You don't want to see it…"

CD became infuriated. "The hell I don't." He swallowed the lump in his throat and grabbed hold of the door handle.

Walker stepped aside as his friend took a deep breath and turned the handle.

"Dear Lord…"


	13. Giving Up

Walker grabbed CD's arm and gently pulled him out of the doorway.

"I told you CD."

"I'm not a child Cordell…" He sighed. "Who in the world could do something like that to a body?"

Walker looked up and wiped his hand over his face. "I don't know CD, but I'm looking forward to finding him and asking him."

CD nodded. "You don't think he would've done something like that to Jimmy, do you Cordell?"

"I hope not CD, I sure hope not." He replied, then continued down the corridor in search of his partner and with every door he opened, he feared he'd find the same result as the last, and it would be his friend.

As he opened and closed the final room, he wasn't sure what emotion to feel. Should he be relieved that one of the bodies he found wasn't his partner? Should he be angry that he wasn't found? Should he be afraid that they may never find him?

"Captain…?" Walker approached.

"Nothing Walker, we're searching the surrounding areas right now, I'm sorry."

"Enough apologizing, I just want to find him, and at this point…alive or dead." He hated to say that last word, but he had decided what emotion he was supposed to feel. Anger.

CD stood at his side, and eyed the Captain curiously. "You're sure he was supposed to be here?"

"I got the same information Walker did, if Ranger Trivette was alive, he would have been here…the only logical conclusion is…"

CD put his finger in the Rangers face. "Don't you dare say it…"

"He's right." Walker said, putting his hand on CD's arm and lowering it. "He's right CD."

CD's mouth hung open, not sure whether to scold Walker or smack him in the face. He walked a few feet away from the Captain to talk with his friend.

"Cordell, what in the world is that matter with you…don't tell me you are giving up?"

Walker clenched his fists. "I'm not giving up CD, I'm just starting to prepare myself for that fact, that we may never find him…is that so wrong?"

CD became infuriated himself. "You're damn right it's wrong."

Walker took a few deep breaths and the loud words of his friends oddly enough, helped settle him down. "It doesn't make sense CD, why is Trivette so important to Tritter? I mean why keep him alive. If I were him…" He stopped.

"If you were him what Cordell?" CD asked.

"If I were him…" He stopped himself again, and continued. "I would have killed Trivette a long time ago."

He shook his head, and finally let his head hang low, wiping his forehead. "I'm sorry CD; I just don't know where we go from here."

Just then a man neither of them recognized approached them. "I do."

--


	14. You Lied

"And you are?" Walker asked curious.

"Does it matter?" The man replied, feeling a bit more intimidated by the elderly man staring at him, than Walker.

"Not if you can tell me where my partner is."

"How _much_ is the information worth to you?"

CD and Walker exchanged glances and Walker quickly grabbed him by the chest and shoved him into a near by car. "Bout as much as your life is worth to you."

The man nodded. "Alright…listen…its simple… that lady in the car, I'd go talk to her again, she may be telling more than she's claiming."

Walker looked confused. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying things aren't always as they seem."

"I've been finding that out a lot lately." He nodded. "What else?"

He made a motion for Walker to let up on his shirt, as a group was starting to form. "Your partner was in pretty heavy…He was more than that guy's contact, he was in deep. This past weekend, that meet was a drop. Trivette was supposed to show up with the cash and make a preliminary deal for a load of fully automatics…"

"How'd they find out he was a cop?"

"That may be a question; you may want to ask your boss." He nodded his head in the direction of the Captain.

Walker sighed and saw as CD had made a B line for where the Captain was standing. He let up on the guy quickly, and followed his friend. "You stay here!" He pointed, then jogged a bit to catch up, but by the time he did, CD already had the Captain in a choke hold and multiple Rangers were pulling him away.

"Easy guys, I got 'em." Walker stepped in between CD and the rest of the Rangers.

"What the hell is wrong with you Parker?" The Captain exclaimed, straightening his jacket.

"If I was twenty years younger, you'd be lying on the pavement right now."

Every Ranger stood by silently, fearing that their trusting Captain was hiding more than he cared to share.

"You lied." Walker said simply.

"I most certainly did not…"

"You most certainly did…and if the next words that come out of your mouth are _anything_ but the truth…than all of your teeth will be the very next thing that comes out…"

"You can't threaten me Walker…"

"I'm pretty sure I just did…now tell us the truth…or so help me."

The Captain sighed, and stepped back nervously as each of the Rangers took a step forward. CD standing in front of the group. "I get first crack at him boys."

"Walker listen, I swear Trivette should have been here…the agent told me that Tritter found out Trivette wasn't killed at the scene, and wanted to make him suffer for it…he said wherever Tritter was, that's where Trivette would be, he's known for taking things like this very personally…"

"Well that's where he and I are very alike Captain…when people lie to me; I take it very, _very_ personally.""

"Look, there's nothing else you _need _to know Walker."

"The hell there isn't…I was just told that Trivette was more than their agents contact, that he was an undercover player himself…"

The Captain didn't defend himself. "That's right."

CD made a move for him, but Walker nudged him back. "Where is Tritter?"

"I don't know…"

"Then you better find out." He stepped away after he received a nod of agreement from his Captain. "I'll meet you back at the office in an hour."

He started back to where the man who had given him the information should have been, but he was gone. Walker silently cursed to himself and headed for his truck, CD walking beside him in stride.


	15. Redemption

The pounding at the door, startled the woman as she placed a few glasses into a nearby cupboard. She peered through the window to see two familiar faces.

"Why Rangers, what brings you here a second time?" She asked as she ushered them in.

"You tell us lady." CD commented, as Walker stared quietly.

"I…I don't understand…is something wrong?"

Walker was wincing a bit, as the pain in his shoulder shot through him for the third time in the last hour.

"You didn't tell us everything." Walker said rather calmly. "Now look, I'm not interested in wasting any more time with you than I already have, so please save me the trouble, and tell us what you were really doing on that road?"

She took a step back, a look of concern falling across her face. "I don't know what you're talking about, I told you…"

"Lady listen, time is something we don't have a lot of, now please, my friend is missing, someone that I love very much, now I know you know what something like that means…please…tell us the truth."

Tears started to form as she listened to the older man, and caught the stares of the other standing in front of her. She began to tug at her shirt and look at the floor.

"My boyfriend, Carl, said for me to drive down Old Perch, I was at his house, and he said he needed my car, that his had broken down or something…I was heading that way when your friend came out and stopped me…I swear that's it…"

"This Carl, he involved with a man by the name of Tritter?"

She looked up at the sound of the name. "I'm afraid so…look I don't want to get Carl in any trouble…he's a good guy…he just got wrapped up in the wrong crowd is all."

"You can say that again sweetheart." CD replied, looking over at Walker.

"Do you know where Carl is now?"

"He said he was doing one last run for Tritter tonight…secluded area near the end of Fifth street…he didn't say much else."

"What time?" Walker was starting to become restless.

"I believe he said midnight…look Ranger, please, Carl is trying to get out of this, he said that Tritter tortures people, said he's crazy…if you find Carl there, please don't hurt him."

CD patted her on the shoulder. "We will do our best."

Walker did not offer any comfort however and simply walked out hastily. Time was running out.

--

Ranger HQ

--

Walker made a straight course for his Captains office, and entered without a knock.

"You have something for me?" Walker stood over his desk.

"I do…" He handed him a folder.

Walker scanned over the top page. "This is Trivette's file on Tritter, all the details of what he ran, the weapon serial numbers, everything…why didn't you take him down already?"

"We were waiting for a large shipment, that's rumored to be coming in tonight…we just don't know the time or place…"

Walker attempted to cover the expression that wanted to fight its way onto his face. He knew when and where, but he'd be damned if he was going to trust his Captain again.

"How did Tritter know Trivette was a cop?"

"That's a question, I can't answer Walker. Some things just go wrong in operations like this…you know that."

He nodded. "You're out of leads?"

"I tried Walker, but this thing is air tight, we no longer have any contacts inside, we've hit a dead end."

"The hell we have." With that he walked out and spoke with a few other Rangers before heading out.

--

Alex massaged Walkers shoulders as he sat down, his hand rubbing his temple.

"Alex tonight is it. If we don't do this right, we may never find him."

"You will do it right, you'll find him Walker, I know you will."

He cringed in pain again from his shoulder wound, but hid it from her. "I'm telling you Alex, something still isn't right…that the Captain is hiding more than he's saying…why would he cover up Trivette being on the case…it doesn't make sense, unless…"

"Unless what Walker?" 

"Unless, he stood to gain from it…he put Trivette there, and knew how personally Tritter takes betrayal, he'd pay big for any leaks in his operation."

Walker sat up quickly. "You're not saying the Captain is on the take…Walker that's a huge allegation"

"It's the only thing that makes sense Alex, it fits."

"Except that he put Trivette out there to be killed…Walker that's practically murdering one of his own Rangers, not even he could do that for money…"

It all began to make sense in Walker's head and his words couldn't come out more quickly.

"People will do a lot of things for money Alex…but when Trivette made it out alive, the Captain tried to make it right, by telling Tritter he had died. And I'm sure Tritter thought just like you did Alex, he knew a cop wouldn't set up another cop to die, so he didn't believe the Captain, which is why he came after Trivette again."

Alex sighed. "It fits."

He nodded. "He wanted to try and make it right today…but Tritter out smarted him. He was looking for redemption."

"So now what are you going to do?"

Walker reached for hat. "I'm going to give it to him…tonight."

--

The Rangers, whom Walker had spoken to arrived at HQ and handed him a few papers at his desk. This caused him to sit up and walk once again into his Captains office, without announcing himself.

"We are making this a habit aren't we Walker?"

Walker said nothing and only placed the papers on his desk.

The Captain only glanced at them, having an idea of what they may be. He shook his head and his eyes looked away in shame. "You going to show this to the Chief next?"

"Not until I give you one last chance to make this right."

"I don't deserve that chance." He looked up and saw a group of Rangers forming outside his office windows.

"You're right, you don't…but I'm giving it to you anyhow. I know the time and place of the drop tonight. We are ending this."

"You actually want me there?"

Walker looked around at the Rangers outside his office, and leaned over the desk to talk softly. "I need you to tell Tritter, you know of another leak. That he'll be at the drop tonight, that way we can be sure he'll be there."

"And the name of this leak?"

"Carl." Walker replied as more pain shot through his shoulder. "Will you do it?"

The Captain nodded and without hesitation, reached for his cell phone and dialed the number. Walker shook his head, and couldn't believe that a man he called his friend, had caused all of this, and all for the root of all evil…money.

And tonight would be a chance not only for him to pay back his debt, but for Walker to pay back his own, to his partner.


	16. Found

It looked like rain as each Ranger waited patiently at their assigned posts. Walker had taken the lead on the sting and knew this may be their last chance at ever finding his partner. He tried to focus his thoughts on the job at hand, best he could.

"He should be here any minute; he's always early for any drop…"

Walker nodded. "As soon as we have a visual, we move in…I do not, I repeat, do not want Carl hurt…respond if you copy that." And each Ranger did so. Now all they could do, was wait.

CD held his gun in his hand and just stared at it. "Cordell, you ready?"

"I am CD…I'm not gonna let this get away from us."

CD looked at his friend and nodded in agreement. Just as he did, lights shined out from down the alley.

"Look alive." Walker spoke into his wrist mic. "On my mark, we move in." He looked through the binoculars in his hand and reviewed the other Rangers near by.

As the car doors shut and men piled out, it only took seconds before Walkers call went out. Walker took to running towards the alley behind his team.

"Texas Rangers, nobody move." A group of Rangers closed in on the group and what looked like a smile fell across Tritter's face.

"Disarm and take 'em all in…" Walker ordered as his team did just that. And he approached Tritter face to face.

"Can I help you Ranger?" He scoffed, as he flicked Walkers badge. This caused Walker to shove him into the nearby brick wall.

"Whoa, Whoa, you can't put your hands on me…did you see that?" He looked at the officers standing near by, but they only smiled and walked a few feet away.

"You have something I want."

"Look, I'm not saying a thing. Get me back to your headquarters; I want to talk with my lawyer."

Walker shoved him harder into the wall. "Texas Ranger James Trivette."

Tritter smiled again. "Ah, that black Ranger that double crossed me…"

Walker's eyes became furious. "Where is he?"

Again, Tritter grinned. "I think for your sake and the sake of his family, it's better if you don't know where…"

Just as he finished, Walker slugged him in his gut. "Where?"

He coughed a bit as he struggled to get his air back. "I'm going away for a long time, I'm not saying a thing…"

The Captain approached and Walker was forced to step aside reluctantly. He drew his weapon and placed it under Tritter's chin. A group of Rangers also drawing their weapons and taking aim at their Captain, not sure how to react.

"Ah, Captain my Captain, such an example for your troops, I see you'd like to add murder to close out your storied career…" Tritter chucked a bit. "You can't kill me."

"I wouldn't bet on that." He dug the nozzle deeper into his chin and pulled back the hammer. "Are you a betting man?"

Tritter's smile slowly faded and he peered over and looked at the anger in both Walker and the Captains eyes. "You want the Ranger…I get a deal."

"Deal." The Captain replied. "Where?"

He sighed. "An abandoned mill, bout ten miles out from Old Perch…"

"Alive?" CD finally added as he lowered his own weapon.

"Good question." He replied.

Walker had already made his way past CD and started his jog over to his truck.

The Captain removed his weapon. "You better pray he is." But as he lowered his weapon, he looked around at his Rangers and knew this would be his last time giving them an order. "Take him in."

--

The ride to the mill seemed like the longest ride both friends had ever taken. What was running through Walker and CD's head didn't need to be said.

Ranger Jennings and the search crew were to meet them there. No cars were in the area when they arrived.

Walkers truck pulled up and the leaves and twigs under his feet, flashed him back to what had brought him to this place to begin with. The pain in his shoulder was coming and going but nothing would stop him now.

He pointed to the back. "Jennings, take two men…CD and I are going in the front." Jennings nodded and in his mind was praying they would find who they were looking for.

They entered quickly, and stopped in their tracks even faster. A motionless body lay before them, one they recognized too well. CD made a move towards the body but Walker grabbed his arm.

"Let me CD."

Walker knelt down near the body but CD just couldn't wait.

As the other Rangers entered from the back, the only sound they heard was weeping.


	17. Conclusion

"He…he's alive Cordell." He spoke between his the sobs of happiness and shock. Perhaps he had started to convince himself that it wasn't possible.

Jimmy was alive.

Walker examined his partner closely and knew it was only a matter of time before the weak pulse that was present would be gone.

"Ambulance has already been dispatched, should be here any second." With that, each of them could hear the sirens in the distance. "I'll go wait for them out front."

Walker nodded and kept his finger on Trivette's neck. "Glad you're still with us partner…" He fought back his urge to join his old friend in the tears of happiness, but a few tears came anyhow. He grasped his partners hand and waited as the paramedics slowly put his friend's body into the back of the ambulance.

"I'm going with him…" CD stated. It wasn't a question.

Jimmy was alive.

Walker put a hand on his friends shoulder. "I'll meet you there CD."

He knew his friend wasn't out of the dark yet, but something told him that if he had come this far that he was going to fight this all the way to the end.

Alex met the two men there and they each waited patiently for him to get out of surgery. As the doctor arrived, all three of them stood up together. Alex suddenly gripping Walker's hand even tighter.

"Please skip the pleasantries doctor, tell me my boy is going to be alright." CD spoke with almost ache in his voice.

The doctor straightened his jacket, and let off a slight grin. "It appears that your boy is in fact, going to be alright…"

The three let out a deep sigh, and did their best to keep from jumping up and down. They hugged one another, but not before CD hugged the stuffing out of the doctor himself. As the doctor regained proper breathing, he continued.

"The injuries and wounds _were_ damaging, and he does have a long road ahead. We may be looking at months of care. The bullets went straight through, but the healing process will be painful. The other injuries, the three broken ribs, and right leg will take as long as a month each to heal. He will need around the clock care, and administration of pain medication."

The three friends nodded in understanding. Walker spoke up first. "That won't be a problem doctor…now, can we see him?"

It seemed that was all that was on their minds after the doctor said Jimmy was going to be alright.

"In a few minutes…I'll have a nurse come let you know." He shook each of their hands and walked away with a now almost permanent smile on his face.

--

As each of them stood outside the glass window of their friend's room, thought after thought ran through their head of how the past few days had gone. It had been disappointment after disappointment, but a miracle had happened, their friend was back with them, and each of them was thankful. Especially Walker.

After Alex and CD had their time with him, Walker paced in slowly and took a seat beside his partner, taking a hold of his hand softly.

"You scared the hell out of me you know?" He smiled slightly. "Gosh Trivette, I really don't know how I'm going to repay you for saving my life. I guess I could give you all my money to invest in those stocks of yours…or I could let you drive the Ram every once in a while …but I get a feeling that no matter how long each of has together on this earth, that there wont be anything I can do to repay you for the gift of my life back…" He stopped and looked over at his wife who was standing patiently outside.

"I owe you everything. And I'm sorry for arguing with you before the shooting. I think I know now what was bothering you and I want you to know that you are one of the best rangers I've ever had the privilege of working with, and one of the best people that I have ever known…so get better fast so I can have you watching my back again…" He smiled and squeezed his partners hand even tighter.

As he finished, he left CD with him to take care of some business he wished he didn't have to. He headed over to Company B, only to be met by his Captain being led off into custody. Walker eyed him with a hint of compassion as he passed.

"How's Jimmy?" They allowed him to stop for a moment.

"He's gonna make it." Walker said simply.

"I'm sorry for this Walker."

Walker nodded. "So am I Jack, so am I."

He watched as they place his Captain in a squad car near the street, Media cameras and reporters following closely behind. It had indeed been quite the few days, but Walker knew that all that mattered now was his partner and his recovery.

----

The days and weeks passed rather quickly, and Trivette was healing as good as could be expected. Tritter was being indicted and Carl was given a plea bargain for his willingness to incriminate Tritter and the other men. The whole disaster seemed to be coming together and each of them was very grateful for how it had turned out. Rumors that Walker was going to receive the Captain position were making their way around as well as a possible baby Walker being on the way.

--One Month Later---

"Finally up and around eh partner?" Walker walked in as CD was assisting Trivette in taking a few steps around the living room.

"I am thank you very much…" He held his head up proudly. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to stop in while I was at lunch."

Trivette looked at his watch. "Its like 10 am…we taking lunches whenever we want now?" he chuckled a bit.

And Walker just about smacked himself upside the head. He was really bad at lying.

"Right well…uh…Alex said she would have some early lunch ready so I uh…Oh forget it."

And with that, Walker waved towards the window and the group of people forming outside piled in. The words "Surprise!" on their lips. They squealed with party favors and laughter as they watched the look of shock fall on Trivette's face.

"What the…why?" Trivette stuttered his way through the question as a camera flash blinded him momentarily.

Walker approached his partner and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Happy Belated Anniversary Partner."

Trivette was grinning from ear to ear. "Better late than never huh?" He laughed a bit. "Thanks guys."

CD helped him take a seat on the couch, and the gifts were being placed all around him. Alex stood beside her husband as they watched it all unfold. CD couldn't help but cry as he saw the happiness on his friends face, a look that a month ago he feared he would never see again. As the place erupted in more and more laughter as each gift was opened, a moment was taken for a cheers, and as they lifted their glasses, Walker did the honors.

"Here's to another ten years….Welcome back partner."

-End

AN: Thank you so much to all of you who have followed this story. Perhaps a Epilogue is in the mix for the future?! Please let me know what you thought of it over all! You take care, and thank you again!!


End file.
